Tale of Two Brothers
by Crossing Dreamer Silverdramon
Summary: Yami was just an ordinary teen, with a secret. He meets Yugi whom he finds out is his long lost half brother seeking his help. But someone is after Yugi, and now Yami must protect him, but it may cost him revealing his secret to his friends.
1. Taken

**Author Note: **Rewrote this chapter to make it longer and slightly more detailed or something like that. Hope you like it so read and** review **(if you haven't already)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Ch 1 Taken  
**_14 years ago…_

Running.

It was all she could do for now. The young woman had gone for miles through the unknown hoping to get away from them. Her feet were aching now, but she didn't care a long as she escaped her captors. How many years had she spent as their prisoner?

She had long since forgotten.

But in the end she managed to escape, thankfully with the help of a friend she had made during her confinement.

Fleeing was the only thing left for her to do, but having no sense of direction nor knowing where she even was left her lost and confused. She was determined not to give up though, they were still waiting for her back home. She had not seen her family in so long.

She carried her two-year old infant son in her arms. It was sad to say that her child was no less than a monster… But she didn't care, after all who was she to judge when she was nearly the same.

She held her boy tightly while he slept and continued to run through the darkness. No one was there in sight but deep down she could sense them nearby somewhere following her. She looked behind, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Tears fell silently and unnoticed, as she prayed to the heavens above for help, but no help would come. No one knew what was going on. If they did, would they care? Would they turn their backs on the young woman and her child?

In an instant things went from bad to worse. Something swooped down out of nowhere and knocked her off balance onto the floor. Three 'men' for lack of better word dressed in black clothing, long hair and wild expressions on their faces.

But since when did man have wings? Scaly black wings that folded behind then as their feet touched the ground. She was frightened and was trembling in fear, her child awake and crying out to her for attention.

"Please," she cried as she tried to get up but her legs failed her.

The tallest of the three men smirked and walked up to her bending down with his hand out to her. His eyes glowing of an unnatural green color in the night sky.

"You're coming with us," he said grabbing her by the arm.

"No, Karsh please let me go…" she pleaded but to no avail. She struggled but he was far too strong to fight off. It was exceptionally difficult due to the fact that her child was caught in the middle, she couldn't risk letting him her son.

"foolish girl. You belong to me and only me, and you will do as I say." he hissed.

"I beg of you. I'll give you what you want." she continued to cried.

"But I want you my dear," he said sadistically while his hand caressed at her cheeks. She moved her face away at his touch revolted by the very man who had…She closed her eyes and tried not to think of anything except for the safety of the boy.

"My son. All I want is for him to have a better future." she wept.

"Oh and he will." Karsh said suddenly with a grin on his face as he grasped the child with both arms and took him away. The boy only started to cry harder.

"NO! Not my son, do not hurt him! He has done nothing to deserve this! Please!" This time she managed to get up on her feet and rushed right at him trying to get the boy back.

Her efforts were in vain…

She was immediately pulled away by another man with yellow eyes, and struck in the back causing her to fall on her knees.

"Have mercy..." she said as she coughed and gasped for breath.

The other man laughed, "Look at her. Pathetic just like the rest of them, we might as well let her go back to those filthy humans."

"She is of no use to us anyway," said the third.

"Hmm, you are quite right," said Karsh taking out a small golden locket from one of his pockets and looking back down at the young woman, "but don't worry about the little runt or yours..."

She cried in protest, they were going to take her little boy away from her. She just couldn't let it happen, she wasn't going to lose him, she would fight to protect him at all costs and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Suddenly a small ball of fire appeared in the palm of her hand and with all her might she tossed it right at her son's captor. Karsh stopped it easily by blocking the attack with his left wing.

"Well, it's about time you showed your true colors," he laughed at her. "But I'm afraid that even you can't stop me, heh…" With that he gave the signal to one of his men.

The man with yellow eyes nodded taking out a blade encrusted with some rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. She didn't even notice that he was now behind her until she felt the razor sharp blade being driven right into her back once, twice, three times.

Blood came gushing out of her mouth for only a few seconds she looked to Karsh her eyes wide with shock trying to say some thing, but the words never came out as she collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Karsh snorted, "Pity."

"What should we do with her now?" The third man said as he stared at the body of the young woman. Surely if they left her there someone would notice eventually.

Karsh waved his hand dismissively, "Forget about her. The peacekeepers will notice and get the message. Besides we have something else to deal with," he said starring at the locket while holding the child with one arm.

"What will we do about the kid? Surely you're not thinking of keeping that little runt are you?"

"What do you think? C'mon let's get outta here."

Their leader took off first while the others followed, as they disappeared again into the darkness.

**To Be Continued**  
Yeah a bit more different from the original chapter, still bad isn't it? Well I've already decided who the kid is gonna be though whatever if you don't agree. So um as usual **review **if you haven't done so already cuz this thing ain't getting enough reviews for me to even consider writing the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

How long has it been since I posted anything new in this story (well besides me rewriting the first chapter)? Well I decided just who is going to be the child but no worries some of the other characters suggested will be included.

**Code Thingy  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
__--flashback--_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh

**Chapter 2 **

_Present day Domino..._

It was six forty-five in the morning, yet the sun had not risen yet. A good thing that it didn't as a black car had pulled up near a house. The house had a beige color and at least half of it was covered by plants and a few small trees.

A young man had gotten out of the car and gestured to the driver. The driver had said something but the young man apparently didn't hear or didn't care as he did not reply and looked at the house.

The driver thought it would be funny and blew the horn on him. The man flinched from the sound and turned around, slightly irritated by the driver's lack of common sense.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" but then he too chuckled a bit as he closed the door and waved as the driver took off.

The young man then proceeded to the house and opened the gate walking in quietly; he just hoped that the neighbors wouldn't get suspicious. It had been the third time this week that he had been out this late. Though it wasn't unusual for 19 year old Yami Motou.

Sometimes he would leave one day and come back two days later. Not that he minded however, it was a break from being cooped up in his house for hours.

Yami sighed as he walked up to the front door reaching into his pockets but realizing that he didn't have his keys with him. He dropped his backpack next to the door as he looked under the welcome mat checking if the extra key was there. Luckily it was and Yami used it to enter his home.

He tipped toed his way upstairs to his room and locked the door. Immediately he sat down on his bed and sighed before he looked to the bag and began to rummage through it pulling a handgun out. It was still loaded with only a few rounds wasted. Yami shrugged and leaned towards a drawer that was next to his bed and tossed it in there with no care, then closed it and made sure that it was locked.

After that he pulled off his shirt throwing it into the hamper nearby as he went to the bathroom and removed the rest of his clothing to take a shower. He was filthy, something that oddly enough he hated most of all. Yami had been covered in dirt and even blood, someone else's. He shuddered for a second wondering just whose blood was it, while he scrubbed as hard as he could to remove the remnants of the blood from his skin.

He pondered to himself just how something like that could happen. It was just out of the blue that they would come looking for him and others not like in his previous assignments.

Luckily no one from his group was hurt seriously and they manage to escape with their lives, but he knew that he would have to answer to Seto later today.

After 20 minutes he came out and wrapped a towel around himself as he walked back to his room. Yami took out his school uniform and put it on. He then proceeded to look at himself in the mirror, no scratches, no open lesions that would be noticeable by others, nothing.

His father would ground him for sure if he found out what Yami was doing.

He sat down and put his socks on, and tried to comb his hair, but it would always manage to stick up. He sighed and decided to go down and get breakfast. Yami walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. His father was already there sitting down at the table sipping on some coffee.

"You're up early," said Yami as he prepared some oatmeal. He grabbed a cup and served himself before he too a seat across his dad and waited.

"I suppose you were too? Or should I say late?"

Yami looked up, "You heard?"

"You didn't even bother notifying me this time. Just what is it that you do that is so important that you won't even tell your own father?" he said as he drank again.

"It's nothing dad," he lied. "I'm just Seto's assistant. I'm sorry if I made you worry, I'm going to have a talk with him later and settle things out. I'll try to get home early today." he said as he got his bowl and started eating the oatmeal hoping that his father didn't ask anymore questions.

Yami's father looked at his watch, "Look at the time I have to get to work." he said as he got up and ruffled Yami's hair making it even more messier than before. His father then placed the now empty cup in the sink and headed towards the living room.

"Yeah," said Yami and continued to eat.

Yami ate in silence now that his father was gone. '_Great_,' he thought to himself, he hated lying to his father, but found it necessary, he didn't want his father to worry about him. After all, he was all that Yami had left that was close to a family.

He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore and decided to dump the contents into the trash. He went back upstairs and retrieved his book bag. Yami turned around and looked at the dresser where a photograph was stationed. He gave a slight smile and headed back downstairs.

He placed his shoes on and locked the door as he left.

Normally Yami didn't like school, but he enjoyed being in the company of others for a change. He had spent most of his childhood years home schooled and never really got a chance to make friends, especially since he had only moved to Domino when he was 15.

But he was supposed to meet his friend Tea halfway over there. And he didn't want to keep her waiting not like last time; he rubbed the small bruise on his arm, souvenir from the last time that Tea decided to take her anger on the older teen.

If only he still had his bicycle, unfortunately, a group of freshmen stole it again. And as much as he was capable of taking it back, he didn't really want to.

He walked a couple of blocks and headed around the corner where sure enough 17 year old Tea Gardner was waiting for him. She was looking down at the pink watch around her wrist a bit frustrated before she looked back and saw Yami was approaching her from the distance.

"Yami!" she called out and waved to him.

"It's about time," she said stomping her foot. Yami smiled, "sorry I'm a bit late. I uhhh overslept," he said the first thing in mind.

"Again?" she shook her head, "and you didn't show up to school yesterday either." she crossed her arms.

"Well you know how things are, I can't always be there all the time. Besides I probably didn't miss much. We should get moving before we're late." he said as he walked on ahead of her.

"Right. Uh, hey wait up!" she said as she hurried to follow him.

--

Creeping from the bushes he looked around hoping that there weren't a lot of people around or nearby. After a few seconds he stepped away and walked forward looking at these new surroundings.

The boy decided to sit down and take a rest by the curve. He had been traveling for days now, and was not quite sure that he had made it to his destination, Domino. He sighed as he reminisced the previous days before and during his journey.

_--He had accidentally slipped and dishes he held in a tray had fallen to the ground and shattered. _

"_Well what the hell are you waiting for boy!" one of the men he was serving barked. _

_The boy stared at him in fear, his master slapped him hard in the face to the point where the boy fell to the ground. He wanted to cry but he resisted, Master Karsh always got mad and made things worse for him when he cried. His hands trembled as he hurried to pick up the shards. _

"_Hurry up boy we don't have all day!" he yelled and decided to motivate him into getting the job done faster by stepping on his back with one foot. The boy gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure of his boot, if he didn't stop they would snap and he would hurt even more. --_

Then the next occurrence when he had the last straw and sought and alternative.

_-- "Isn't there a way to escape this place?" he said to the older woman who was behind him. She was tending to his injuries and checking for anything that may have been wrong. _

_She sighed, "You know as well as I do that no of us have ever made it through to the outside. I see no signs of broken bones, you should be alright in a few days." _

_The boy twitched, "You've seen what he does to his servants, treats us worse than animals, that brute." _

"_You mustn't say such things of Master Karsh. It will get you killed one of these days," she replied._

"_Ishtar, but it's true. Isn't there anything we can do about it? Our only hope rested on the peacekeepers, but now it seems that they have now abandoned us," said the boy._

_Ishtar didn't know what to say. "We pray and we wait." _

"_I've waited all my life Ishtar. My entire life in misery and sorrow. I can't take it anymore, I just can't. I'm going to find a way out of this wretched place." _

"_Where will you go?" Ishtar asked._

"_I dunno, but I'll find a place where I can be free…" --_

Ishtar had provided him with a bit of information. There was a peacekeeper that she knew of that lived in a town called Domino. She wasn't sure just how far it was from their current location, but she did have with her a map of Domino given to her by the peacekeeper she met it would of come in handy. It was within a book that had once belonged to his mother. It was quite the risk that he took to depart later on in the morning. It would have been too dark if earlier and surely Karsh would have noticed. It worked for the most part, they didn't bother looking for him until 2 days later.

_--He made it to an open road. There were lots of trees in sight, but no houses. There were a few cows on the fields, that was about it. he walked alongside the road until he heard strange noises and a light illuminating his view. He turned around and saw a vehicle slowing down and pulling over a couple of yards ahead of him. He jogged towards the car and saw a man on the wheel. _

_"Need a lift kid?" the man asked._

_He had accepted unaware of what was going to happen. He had sat down in the passenger seat and avoided looking the older man in the eye. "So, where ya headed boy?" _

_"Do-Domino," the boy replied. "I don't know where exactly that is though." _

_The older man laughed, "You're in luck boy, Domino is not that far from here." _

_"Thanks," the boy mumbled as he looked out the window. _

_They only made it a couple of miles and were now close to a nearby area full of people and houses. The boy continued to look out the window. "So do you have a name kid?" the man asked._

"_Hm?" _

"_Eh never mind." _

_Suddenly something dropped from the sky and landed a few feet away. This sudden action caused the driver to lose control and steer to the right. The car stopped. "What was that?" he asked. _

_The boy's eyes grew wide when he saw two of them the one that had appeared in front of them and another who landed on top of the automobile. Immediately, he opened the door and took off running before they could get a chance to catch him. _

'_I can't go back I won't' he thought to himself as he pushed himself to his limits. By then the sun was beginning to rise and they wouldn't dare expose themselves. _

"_Get back here you little runt!" one of them cried out to him, but he ignored them and continued to run until he could run no more. --_

How he managed to get away he still wondered, the two individuals retreated leaving him alone. He wondered what became of the man who helped him out. They probably captured him or worse, murdered him.

Now he was all alone in some strange place, trying to avoid being detected by those thugs or the residents of this area. Master Karsh must have known by now that he was there, and he would stop at nothing just to get him back. He hoped that he could find the peacekeeper that Ishtar spoke about before it was too late.

**To Be Continued  
**Yeah that took me a while but I finished, aren't ya glad I finally updated though?Anyway, don't forget to leave a** review. **


	3. Hope's Revelation

Um nothing new, just a little introduction on two characters and somewhat their plans of conspiring. Yeah so it's a bit confusing but I plan to explain more of this later on.

**Code  
**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
--Flashback--_

**Disclaimer:** uh yeah I don't own Yugioh so don't sue

**Ch 3 Hope's Revelation  
**"So what are you going to do now?" a man named Bakura asked the teen who pace back and forth. The younger of the two individuals named Marik stopped shortly and turned around to face his friend.

"See mother, I need to see if she is all right."

Bakura brushed away his snowy white hair and yawned, at the same time his brownish black wings unfolded and stretched slightly before they folded behind his back once more.

"She's probably alright, though it would have been better is she had answered Karsh's questions rather than keeping her mouth shut. At least then she wouldn't have gotten in this mess." Bakura replied while Marik looked at him disapprovingly; but he knew that Bakura had a point.

Ishtar should have told Karsh what happened a few days ago, yet she refused. Her disobedience earned her confinement within one of the dungeons that was well below their already underground city(1).

"Father still had no right to hurt our mother, you should have let stop him." Said Marik.

Bakura sighed, "You know that I couldn't do that. Besides what would you gain by having a go at Karsh, sure he is your father but he probably end up beating you up worse than he does the half-breed."

Marik frowned, "the half-breed has a name," he said disapprovingly.

Bakura could tell that Marik was getting defensive over the subject of his other friend a half blooded Etlandi(2) who was the reason that this mess started in the first place. Marik continued to speak.

"The way father reacted when he found out that mother had helped him escape. I've never seen him that way."

"Well you know you're old man was always a bit on the insane side." said Bakura causing Marik to smile slightly but then calmed down.

"There's gotta be a way to end this."

"Yeah if Karsh keeps this up, he'll kill Ishtar." Bakura clenched his fists, "and I'm not about to let that happen. If I challenge his authority I'll just end up in confinement like mother(3)."

"I know, maybe we could rally some of the men to our cause," Marik suggested as a thought; it was unlikely that it would ever happen, yet Bakura found himself agreeing with him.

"I'm among the ranks, I can persuade them to go against Karsh..."

Marik shook his head, "Sounds good, but I doubt that it will work. If word leaks out of what we plan to do?" said Marik as he looked at the walls suspiciously.

"Father would end up crushing the revolt. You know he has a great number of men by his side, not to mention the Rouges. Our only hope would lie in the Peacekeepers for their aid."

Bakura sighed, "Like that will ever happen. The peacekeepers haven't set foot on these grounds for decades those who do die, remember? Besides even if Karsh has the upper hand in the situation, we can't expect to be helped by a bunch of humans what can they do?"

Marik got up and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.  
Marik straightened himself before he looked to his childhood friend. "I'm going to see father and hope to convince him into releasing mother before things get any worse," he said as he left and closed the door.

Bakura leaned against the wall and sighed, "good luck."

* * *

"...and father said he would let you out of here if you confess to your actions and reveal the location he went to..." Marik said as he shifted uncomfortably. His leg had fallen asleep from all the lack of movement.

He remained seated on the stool he was provided with as he stared across the bars that were between him and his mother Ishtar. However Ishtar remained silent and thoughtful while her son spoke.

"Please mother, I need to know what's going on?" He said but he could tell that his mother worried of the consequences; his father expected that he report to him anything that came about their conversation, but Marik was reluctant on doing this. Yet fearing what would happen if he didn't, he continued to persuade her to at least tell him where and why his friend had gone.

From what Marik knew, his father Karsh was very angry when he discovered that it was Ishtar that had let the half-breed (it was Karsh who first referred the boy by this name) escape. Apparently he had taken a locket which Karsh constantly mentioned when he had Ishtar pinned to the ground.

"What's so important about the locket?" he asked.

Ishtar shuddered slightly when she heard those words but shook her head unwilling to answer; she knew that the locket did not belong to Karsh. It belonged to the human, a young woman named Hope. She was the daughter of two former peacekeepers, and had come from the Outside(4). She never really gave an explanation to why she was there in the first place.

Ishtar had assumed that Hope was merely curious to see what it was like here. Hope made the grave mistake of entering their world that she ended up captured by the Rogues. From there on, Hope became a slave to Karsh, but things would go from bad to worse for her.

It was the rest of Ishtar's kind that preferred to avoid the human, but Ishtar in a sense pitied the younger woman and befriended her. Hope had taken a liking to Ishtar and they became good friends.

She would help Ishtar run the errands and even care for Ishtar's child Marik. The way she took care of the child she assumed that Hope may have had one of her own as well.

But Hope never spoke much of her Outside life, never mentioned her family, her home, nothing, maybe because she was afraid that Ishtar would tell Karsh; would they go after her family?

Then there was a time when Hope mentioned the name of a man named Jonas, Ishtar wondered who this man may have been; but she never got the chance. Hope had left before she could even ask her about the locket or the man, all she ever knew was that is belonged to Hope's mother and it had been passed on to her. but there was more to it...

_--"Hope please reconsider what you're doing." Ishtar said as she approached her friend. _

_Hope shook her head as she packed up what little things she had and placed them in her pocket. She picked up the golden locket and placed it over her neck before she hid it under her blouse. "I can't I must go." _

"_Surely you've gone insane, there's no way that you can leave this place without getting caught. Especially with the child, you will put him in harm if you do this." Ishtar looked to the infant who slept soundly in the cradle. _

_Hope was tying her long auburn colored hair back. "If I stay he'll find out. Karsh will find it and he will use it." _

"_Use what? Hope what are you talking about?" _

_The young woman went to her bed and pulled out a book from under the mattress. Ishtar recognized it immediately, it was a journal that Hope wrote on, it was one of her most prized possessions that came form the Outside. _

_"Take this," she said handing her the book. "It will explain everything."_

_"What do you mean?" Said Ishtar confused._

_"I wish I had told you sooner, yet I couldn't I was afraid to tell you the truth about me. Please do not be mad at me when you do, but please I beg of you to promise me that no one else sees it. You mustn't let Master Karsh see this at any costs, if he does it will only make things worse." she said as she picked up the baby boy gently in her arms.--_

Ishtar still didn't understand what Hope had meant by those words. She left in the middle of the night before she could ask or even pursue her. She couldn't go after and risk all three of their lives. It wasn't until a day later that Karsh showed up in the middle of the night bringing the infant child to her.

He had told her that Hope had given up the boy and her prized locket to him in exchange for her freedom. He said how Hope didn't want the child because of what he was, but Ishtar knew better, she read what Hope had written down years before she got into this mess.

She learned of how all this time Hope was an Etlandli, she was one of them all along. She loved her child and she would never give him up so easily not even to Karsh.

"You spoke to Karsh? What did he say, what did he want?" She asked.

"I had hoped on convincing him for your release, but he had only agreed on the condition that you reveal whatever knowledge you have on..."

"I can't tell you." Ishtar interrupted.

"But mother, can't you see what this is doing to you? I've been assigned to go to the Outside and bring him back."

Ishtar's eyes widened in shock, "Why?"

"Father wants the locket doesn't he? And he knows that we were good friends. I know he's just using me, but if I just got the locket then there would be no problem, and he'd let you go. I don't want to do this trust me, but please tell me where he went so we can end this…"

He said lowering his head slightly, "I have no other options. He's better off free from this place then treated cruelly by father. but if it means that you have to pay the consequences then I cannot let go on like that. He can stay wherever he is at, but I must bring back the locket,"

"The locket belongs to his mother. Karsh stole it..." This got Marik's' attention.

She knew that she shouldn't say anything but the pressure was starting to get to her. She wanted out, but if she did it would cost the boy his freedom. Ishtar didn't want that, not to the boy that she raised like her own for 14 years. Ishtar sighed she couldn't keep Hope's secret forever, but Ishtar knew that she could trust her son, and that he wouldn't be disloyal to her.

"I promised Hope that I wouldn't tell another living soul her secret, but..." she gestured for Marik to get closer as she whispered into his ear. She told him what she found out in the book and hoped that Marik would not betray her into revealing it to Karsh.

* * *

Bakura was standing by waiting as Marik entered the room cautiously. He walked in and went straight to the old drawer and pulled out a knapsack to place the articles of clothing he had taken out. 

"Well what took you so long?" Said Bakura wanting to hear what Marik had found out.

"I had a talk with my parents." he said as he folded a pair of pants before stuffing them down the bag.

"What happened?" Bakura asked more concerned.

Marik shook his head, "something terrible, but that's not important."

"Hmm...Why not?" Bakura asked.

"Because I have to get my things ready. You should do the same."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Outside, a Rogue is waiting for us," Marik replied.

"The Outside? Rogue? What's going on?"

"Father has instructed us to go out. We're going to Domino; we gotta find Yugi."

Bakura looked at him confused, he scratched his chin slightly, "Domino, where the hell is that?"

* * *

1) Um it's a place, I still have no name for it  
2) Etlandli it's what the people with wings are called,  
3) It's what Bakura calls Ishtar, though she is not really his mother  
4) Outside is what the Etlandli people call anywhere other than their home 

All these should be explained in later chapters though not right now, because I don't have the time to give details on it for this chapter.

**To Be Continued  
**Yeah that sucked, but I had nothing. I write it down on paper, but I changed the original version, because I didn't like the way it came out. As you can see I waited to the last minute to mention the boy's name. Yep I should have picked someone else, but I love Yugi (squeals with joy), some of you are probably mad because of my decision, but yeah that's what I got. So **review** if you get the chance to (because I need reviews to LIVE! **XD **)


End file.
